


Before and After

by ColorMaster



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMaster/pseuds/ColorMaster
Summary: Theo's life has always been divided into before and after.  Before the terrorist attack in the museum and after it.  Before the death of his father and after her.  Before the loss of the picture and after it.  To Boris and ...
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 1





	Before and After

_Жизнь Тео всегда делится на до и после. До нападения в музее и после. До смерти отца и после него. До потери картины и после нее._   
_И теперь жизнь застыла во времени "до Бориса"._

Картина вернулась к людям.   
Картинка отсутствует, не сгорела, не украдена, не продана.   
Это.

Тео лежал на кровати в комнате и не мог поверить в свою удачу. Так много лет, чтобы защитить потерять, но восстановить. Теперь «Щегол» в хороших руках, как и многие другие картины, найденные в доме Саши.   
\- Так ты возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк на свадьбу? - вдруг спросил Борис.

Тео поворачивает голову. Павликовски лежит рядом со мной и смотрит на другого. Из-за этого человека на фото был наркотик, но из-за него она вернулась.   
\- Да, скорее всего.   
\- Но ты не хочешь.   
Украинец, как всегда, видит суть. Да, после всего, что случилось, Тео не хотел свадьбы. Особенно с девушкой, которая любит кого-то другого.   
Борис подходит ближе к Декеру и кладет голову ему на плечо.   
\- Чего ты хочешь, Поттер?   
Тео не отвечает, только смотрит в потолок. Ему нужно вернуться в Штаты, нам нужно поговорить с Хоби, встретиться с Китси. Необходимо, но не желательно.

  
Борис поднимает голову и смотрит Декеру прямо в глаза. Тео кажется, что глаза его друга, как две бездонные колодцы. Однажды я смотрю и тону навсегда.   
Павликовски наклоняется и нежно целует губы. Декер сразу вспоминает, как в детстве их постоянно пили, и он до сих пор остается единственным подонком.   
Тео отвечает так мягко и нежно. Он ожидает, что почувствует неправильность своих действий, но этого не происходит. Все хорошо.   
Борис хватает его лицо руками и укладывает на него сверху. Но как только поцелуи становятся горячее и глубже, Павликовски прекращается.

  
Тео внимательно смотрит на него, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту лица, которое он видит в темной комнате. Его руки покоятся на украинских бедрах и нежно поглаживают.   
\- Знаешь, что будет дальше? - тихо спросил Борис.   
Декер кивает.   
\- Но как ...   
\- Мне все равно.

На этот раз Тео достигает первого поцелуя, и он не такой ленивый. Павликовский, не видя сопротивления, начинает расстегивать на рубашке пуговицы Декера ...

***

\- У меня рейс в Лондон в 9 вечера. говорит Борис, на следующий день после моего приезда в Нью-Йорк.   
Тео не знает, что сказать. В 9 часов вечера он обедает с Кичи и ее семьей. Этот ужин должен стать последним пунктом их помолвки. Они должны объявить дату свадьбы.   
Павликовский понимает. Он грустно улыбается и идет собирать вещи.   
Декер предложил ему остаться с ним, и теперь он чувствует разочарование, когда Борис исчезает из своей квартиры.

Тео приходит, чтобы смириться с Хоби, и он замечает, что что-то не так. Но мужчина предпочитает молчать. И как только часы бьют семь вечера, Пол Декер понимает, что ему пора идти.   
А что ты будешь делать? - спрашивает Хоби.   
Тео смотрит на часы, а затем смотрит на газету, лежащую на столе. Там, на титульном листе, изображение картины "Щегол". И улыбается.   
Делать что хочешь.   
Через минуту он выходит на улицу и ловит такси, чтобы идти туда, где он ждал.

***

  
_Жизнь делится на до и после._

Солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь закрытые занавески в спальне, пробуждает все еще сонного Тео. Мужчина смотрит на часы и понимает, что может поспать хотя бы еще два часа.

_До нападения в музее и после._

Декер поворачивает голову и видит рядом с пустым пространством. Сначала в его голове возникает тупой вопрос «где?», Но затем он слышит некоторые звуки из кухни.

_До смерти отца и после него._

Тео, в одном из его пижамных штанов, попадает на кухню.   
\- О, ты не спишь? И вот я кофе решил сделать. Вы? - сказал Борис, увидев его идущего и протягивая кружку с горячим напитком.

_До потери картины и после нее._

Декер берет кружку у Павликовской, но затем ставит ее на стол. Украинец озадаченно смотрит на него, пока он не сжимается в объятиях.   
Тео уткнулся носом в кудрявую черную голову и чувствовал, будто обнимает его в ответ. Как вчера, когда он прибыл в аэропорт. Когда он нашел Бориса и попросил его остаться. Когда ответ со слезами на глазах цеплялся за него. И когда Декер понял, что нашел ответ на вопрос, чего он хочет.

_Теперь жизнь остановилась на сцене «Борису», и Тео искренне верит, что этап «после» никогда не наступит ..._


End file.
